1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hoisting winch for lifting up and lowering, for example, a cage of a "home elevator", etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
By way of example, a configuration of a conventional hoisting winch employed in the home elevator, etc. is shown in FIG. 8. In FIG. 8, a reference 1 denotes a motor portion; 2, a braking means; 2a, a brake axle for connecting the motor portion 1 and the braking means 2; 3, an encoder for counting the number of revolution of the motor portion 1; 3a, a rotation axle for connecting the braking means 2 and the encoder 3; 4, reduction mechanism; 4a, an input axle of the reduction mechanism 4 connected to an output axle of the motor portion 1; and 4b, an output axle of the reduction mechanism 4. A reference 5 denotes a winding drum which is coupled to the output axle of the reduction mechanism 4 and on which a wire rope 6 being connected to the cage of the home elevator is wound.
According to this configuration, in its stop state, the braking means 2 is brought into its locking state not to rotate the brake axle 2a which is connected to the motor portion 1. When a voltage is supplied and an ascending or descending command signal is supplied, the braking means 2 is released and at the same time a rotor axle of the motor portion 1 begins to turn. Then, the input axle 4a of the reduction mechanism 4 also begins to turn, then the number of revolution is reduced in the reduction mechanism 4, then the winding drum 5 is turned at a certain revolution speed, which is reduced lower than the output axle 4b, to wind or rewind the wire rope 6. When a stop command is supplied, the revolution of the rotor axle of the motor portion 1 stops, and thus a rotation of a rotor stops at a predetermined position by the braking means 2. At the same time, the rotor axle of the motor portion 1 is locked by the braking means 2 to thus stop the reduction mechanism 4 and the winding drum 5. The encoder 3 counts the number of revolution of the motor portion 1 to detect a position of the cage of the home elevator. The cage of the home elevator can be controlled such that, when a stop floor is instructed by a set signal to set the count number of the position where the cage must be stopped, such cage can stop at a predetermined position at a predetermined floor.
As described above, there has been some problems that, since the conventional hoisting winch for lifting up and lowering the cage of the home elevator, etc. has the configuration in which the motor portion 1, the reduction mechanism 4, and the winding drum 5 are arranged in parallel, a weight of the hoisting winch becomes heavy. In addition, there has been another problem that, when the wire rope 6 is wound on the winding drum 5 or rewound from the winding drum 5, the vibration and the noise are generated and then propagated to the cage of the home elevator because of a clearance of the motor portion 1 or a bearing portion of the winding drum 5, so that the home elevator becomes uncomfortable to ride.